


Dragon's Rose

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: Someone's killing his dragons and she's the only one willing to believe the impossible and help save them.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20
Collections: Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest





	Dragon's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely Wizard, Witches & Writers FB group fest based off the following prompt.. I hope y'all enjoy and as always thank you to my fantastic Belpha, without her these creations would never be fit to share ;) 
> 
> Prompt:  
Someone is killing his beloved creatures and everyone's thinks the legend is impossible so they all refuse to believe it but the dragons keep dying and there's only one person that is willing to believe the impossible and help him save them!!
> 
> {15}

[](https://ibb.co/sJzyCcF)

She slammed her hand on the desk to regain the attention of the council. 

“The Fwooper is being hunted for its feathers and you are all saying they don't have a purpose that deserves them being saved?”

The woman with the long blond braid turned to her with an annoyed scorn. 

“What we are saying Ms. Lovegood is that the Fwooper is dangerous and does not contribute to the daily life of a wizard except for the quills their feathers produce. Why shouldn't we allow wizards to benefit from the few uses the bird has?”

Luna could feel her irritation begin to stir in the pit of her gut at the way the woman classified a living creatures value off what they could use it for. As she calmed herself to reply she saw the ruins stitched into the sleeves of the women's robe.

“You sit there and speak about living creatures like their only purpose is to serve the wizarding community when in truth their importance is much greater than the wizarding world's petty needs! The runes you wear, have you never realized that the number four is represented by the very creature your willing to sentence to extinction for the mere benefit of having a pretty quill?”

The older man that had been sitting silently finally cleared his throat to speak.

“Ms. Lovegood I do believe that's quite enough. The council will review your request to outlaw the hunting of Fwooper however there is a much greater matter at hand that we must assign your attention to.”

Luna rolled her eyes at the hollow promise of his words. She didn't think she'd said nearly enough on the subject if it was still a consideration for review. However, before she could open her mouth to say just that the other members began to shuffle in their seats and agree with the man speaking of her new assignment.

“I presume since you've been in the African forests you haven't heard the latest news that's buzzing through the wizarding community. There is someone slaughtering dragons as though for sport all over the world. Dragonologist are requesting the assistance at all sanctuaries immediately.” 

The stirring in her torso flared into a blaze. 

“So how exactly do you lot decide which creatures are worth saving and which aren't? When I became a Magizoologist I swore to protect all creatures! You say the Fwooper is dangerous yet you're sending me to protect dragons? Don't get me wrong I value their existence the same as I do the Fwooper yet y'all don't so what's the process for these decisions? Do I simply whip my wand and hope for the best or what?

The man stood pinning her with a furious gaze. 

“THAT WILL DO MS.LOVEGOOD! I suggest you pack your gear and dress warm you're headed to Romania in the morning!”

Luna laid across the bed of her hotel room staring up at the beige ceiling. She hated it when she lost her temper but the council seemed to cause her to do so rather often as of late. She rolled off the bed when she heard the sound of tapping on her window. As she walked over to investigate the noise she saw Loonuar fluttering outside with a package in his beak. 

She opened the window so the small tawny owl could enter the room. Before accepting the package from him she lightly brushed his feathers on the top of his head and put food and water in his cage. Thank you Loonuar, I do hope you had a pleasant flight. 

Loonuar hooted softly in response as she tore open the brightly wrapped package from her father. It was the first one she'd gotten since she had come home from Africa. As she began pulling out home-cooked treats her eyes landed on a gorgeous necklace laying on the bottom of the box. 

She pulled it out and watched the light dance on the silver dragon holding a red rose in its claws. After quickly clasping it around her neck she searched for the letter he always included. 

"My Dearest Luna,   
I don't know if you've heard but dragons are being slaughtered all over the world. You must be cautious, I believe it to be the work of someone seeking the Dragon's Rose. It's said that dragons came from a planet hidden somewhere deep in the stars. That when they arrived here they found a barren wasteland that wouldn't support life but they had come too far to go anywhere else so the oldest among them sacrificed his soul to resurrect the earth to save his family. From his sacrifice there grew a single red rose that possessed the power of not only life but death. This is why the dragons were hunted all those years ago because people believed that when a dragon dies their soul returns to the Dragon's Rose to repay the life that was sacrificed and whoever finds the rose will obtain the power over both creation and destruction. My hope is that the amulet I've sent you will protect you from any harm when they send you to assist the sanctuaries.

Magical Blessings,   
Dad"

Luna reached up and held the amulet against her chest. She wondered if the legend held any truth and if so why the person waited till now to search for the rose. She gathered up the food he sent and carefully placed it back into the box and laid it on her bedside table before finishing packing her gear. She was to leave first thing in the morning. 

She arrived at the Romanian Sanctuary just as the sun was rising over the mountains. Even with the slight nip in the air, it was gorgeous and an appreciated welcome. As she wandered around the sanctuary looking for someone to check in with she found the Horntail laying on a pile of rocks inside his enclosure and remembered the first time she had seen him. It had been during her fourth year at Hogwarts when she'd snuck out the castle to watch him and the other dragons arrive for the Triwizard Tournament. 

"You still look so majestic. I don't understand how anyone would ever have the heart to harm you."

"I remember hearing something very similar said by a little girl that was hidden in the bushes at Hogwarts."

Luna jumped from the sudden sound of the deep voice coming from behind her. When she turned around she saw a tall muscular man with long red hair smiling at her with his hands tucked into his back pockets. 

"If it isn't Luna Lovegood, not so little anymore."

Luna smiled at him. Recognizing him from not only the night with the dragons but also from Bill's wedding when he attended as Bill's best man. He had worn a sleek black suit with a cobalt blue tie that brought out the blue of his soft eyes. 

"If it isn't Charlie Weasley. I should have known you'd find me."

He continued to smile at her as he approached the enclosure. 

"Now you wouldn't be out here trying to avoid the crowd would you?"

Luna smiled taking her bag off and sitting on the ground. 

"Actually I just got here and didn't find anyone to check in with. I only recently learned of the killings, it's tragic."

Charlie sauntered closer to where she sat and stared into the enclosure. 

"It's insane. After all this time someone decides to murder majestic creatures for what? Fear or legend, it's insane!"

Luna looked down at her necklace when he mentioned the legend. 

"You know about the legend of the Dragons Rose?"

"Yeah we are taught about it when we are training to be Dragonologists it's their original organ story but most believe it was just an old folktale." 

"Do you believe there's any truth in it or are you one of the skeptics?" 

Charlie looked over at her sitting on the ground with her legs curled under her. She was wearing a black tank top that had "The Nargles Made Me." written on it with a pair of snug-fitting black jeans. She really had grown up but she still had that whimsy personality that had intrigued him when they talked at Bill's wedding yet he also sensed a punk that hadn't been as developed the last he'd spoken with her.

"You do, don't you?"

"I believe the folktales are always a possibility. What do you believe Charlie Weasley?"

Before Charlie could answer the radio on his hip squealed to life. 

"Aye Charlie we need you at the east end. The Fireballs are hatching!"

Charlie's face instantly lit up with excitement as he grabbed his radio and told them he was on his way. 

"I'll show you what I believe. Come on you'll love this!

They apparated to the Fireball enclosure just in time to see the first of three eggs begin to crack open. Charlie rushed over to the mother and began to soothe her so that the other men could care for the babies. 

"Here they come, Charlie!"

Luna silently watched Charlie cradling the baby dragon in his arms as he approached the mother. 

"Look Yuffie you have a boy."

The joy in his eyes looking at them made a warm feeling rise in her chest. He was so gentle with them while the others were clearly keeping their distance he was cuddling with them as if they were his own children. 

"He's bonkers mate. Gonna get his arm bitten off one of these times you wait and see."

The two men that had been helping finally walked away after putting the other two babies back in the enclosure with Charlie and Yuffie. She walked over and placed her hand on top of Yuffie's head to congratulate her. The momma dragon looked over at her only a moment before looking back at Charlie and her children. 

Hours passed as they briefed everyone about all the dragon deaths. The killer had murdered another dragon just last night in Rome but the murders were so scattered and unpredictable nobody knew if it was one person or a group of people and they didn't know where they would strike next. 

The assistant director of the sanctuary began assigning them their posts for the week when he finally got to Luna and stopped when his eyes landed on her necklace. 

"Oh, not another one! We ask for trained rational magizoologist and they send us children believing in fairy tales. How did you get in here you are to leave at once."

Luna looked at the man having an outburst with confusion. 

"Pardon me but I am a trained magizoologist, top of my class in fact so what may I ask is the problem?"

The man's eyes met hers before drifting back down to the charm hanging from her neck. 

"Who are you?"

Luna knew what was about to come it's what always happens when people realize she was Luna Lovegood the girl who believes the unknown and peculiar. 

"Luna Lovegood."

The man huffed and looked around at the remaining crowd. 

"Of course you are. Your father has been making this crisis into a joke in his papers all week!"

"My father would never make a joke out of the death of any creature we simply think differently than most."

The man looked furiously at her before scribbling out the location of her post on the paper and writing "Gardens" in bold red letters. 

"What dragons are in the gardens?"

The man chuckled. 

"None I don't want you anywhere near our creatures. You want to believe in a silly fairytale than go guard the roses but you won't be trusted around the dragons!"

Luna grabbed the paper and turned to leave feeling heat knot her gut. 

"Charlie be sure she finds her way to her post and stays there!"

Charlie looked from Joshua to Luna walking out the building. 

"That was a bit uncalled for wasn't it Josh?"

Joshua glared at him and pointed in the direction Luna had walked until he followed her out. 

"Luna! Wait up."

Luna stopped walking and waited for him to catch up with her. 

"How did you pull the short straw and get assigned to babysit me?"

Charlie shook his head and began walking beside her towards the gardens. 

"It's not the short straw and Josh is just being a tosser he was out of line."

They walked over the grounds in silence until they arrived at the center of the sanctuary where a large garden grew with a gazebo in the middle wrapped in rose vines and light orbs. 

"It's rather beautiful isn't it."

Charlie looked at her watching the orbs floating over the flowers. 

"Yeah, it is. Still a bullshit post, I'm sorry." 

Luna shrugged and walked into the gazebo to take a seat in one of the rocking chairs. 

"It's quite alright, I rather like gardens."

"How do you take things so well. I'd be pissed if I were you, yet here you are just sitting there looking content."

She smirked as she curled her legs beneath her. 

"Oh I'm upset but when everyone thinks you're crazy you get use to it. My mum used to say just because people think your crazy doesn't mean you're wrong. Besides showing him I'm upset would only provide him pleasure that I refuse to grant him."

Charlie leaned against the frame of the doorway looking at her. He had found himself doing that a lot since she had arrived this afternoon he only hoped she hadn't noticed. The girl he had met at Bill's wedding had intrigued him but he was only now discovering how interesting she truly was.

Luna was no longer the girl he had met, she had grown into a gorgeous woman with more defiance than she once had. She use to be so carefree and innocently sweet but it appeared war and years of judgment over her whimsical ideals had instilled a fierce spunk within her. His eyes flowed over her long blonde hair draping over her plump breasts, her silver eyes seemed to shine with promises of untold secrets that he yearned to know. 

"You really care for them, I can see it in your eyes."

Her words pulled him was out of his thoughts of admiring her in the dim moonlight. 

"For who?"

She turned to look at him as a gentle laugh escaped her. 

"Well, the dragons of course!"

He listened to her laugh and smiled it was an addictive laugh that makes you happy just from hearing it. 

"Yeah, I really do."

They smiled at each other for a long moment before Luna finally looked away to pull something out of her bag. 

"Well since you're stuck with me tonight you minus well come make yourself comfortable."

Charlie smiled as he walked over and sat on the cushioned bench near her chair. 

"So what happened to you after it was all over? Ginny says they haven't seen you in ages."

Luna tilted her head towards him with a glint of mischief in her gaze. 

"Charlie Weasley, have you been checking up on me?"

Charlie turned to look out at the garden mentally kicking himself for saying that out loud. Nice job Charlie now she thinks your a stalker. He ran his hand through his hair nervously trying to think of what to say. 

"Um I wouldn't really call it checking up she wrote a while back and was talking about her wedding coming up and well I just asked because I mean y'all are friends and I just thought you might be there."

Charlie stopped talking once he noticed he was rambling and making more of a fool out of himself. 

Luna's laughter echoed throughout the gazebo which caused him to smile even though he was grateful for the darkness that concealed his embarrassment. 

"Well you assumed correctly I'm to be her maid of honor along with Hermione and Fleur. "

Charlie nodded as she spoke thinking that was the obvious choice of bridesmaids since they were Ginny's closest friends.

"Well, you know more about it than I do she didn't tell me the details she simply wrote to ask if I'd be able to make it as if I'd miss my baby sister's wedding."

Luna smiled softly at him. 

"Well, I don't know much more than what I've already said so I suppose we will have to see it when we get there."

They continued to talk and shared what had been going on in their lives since the war ended. Until the sun rose over the jagged mountain landscape. 

Charlie was standing to stretch his sore muscles from sitting on the bench all night when out of nowhere Joshua appeared with pain etched on his face. 

"Everyone is needed in the nest."

The nest was what they called the building they had all been debriefed in last night. 

"Josh, what happened?"

Joshua simply shook his head and apparated away. 

Luna looked up at Charlie with confusion before gathering up her things and walking with him to meet the others. 

Once they arrived at the nest they saw people cramming into the building all asking the saw question Charlie had asked earlier. 

"This doesn't look good."

Charlie looked down at her and she could see he was thinking the same thing. Suddenly a loud voice echoed through the building calling everyone to attention. 

"Thank you all for gathering here so quickly, I know many of you are coming off your post and need rest so I'll try to make this quick. Last night there was another killing this time in Scotland one of their Hebridean Black dragons was found slaughtered this morning."

The crowd broke out in a mixture of angry mummers and sad sighs. 

Luna looked up to see Charlie's face flushed with both emotions thought it appeared the anger was quickly replacing the sorrow. 

"As you all know that makes the sixth death in the course of two months so please go and rest up so you can be vigilant while on duty we don't know when or where they will strike next."

"They will get caught, Charlie. All the sanctuaries have received assistance they can't slip by forever."

"How many dragons have to die first?"

His tone was sharp as he walked off towards his cabin. 

Luna walked alone towards her own cabin in deep thought as to what sanctuary they might go to next. There didn't seem to have a pattern with the killings but they had gotten away with killing six dragons in six different places so that definitely took planning. 

She pulled the key out of her bag and walked into the small one-room cabin. The space had a home feel with the quilted comforter but it was in dire need of a dusting. Her head was spinning from the meeting so there was no better time than the present to clean up. 

Hours passed and she found herself not only in a clean house but she had begun to make a layout of all the locations and dates of the killings trying to find some sign of a pattern to follow. She was placing a pin in Scotland to mark the latest killing when she heard a rapping on her door. 

"Just a moment."

She stepped back from the board with the map and thought cards scattered over it, giving it a last look before heading off to answer the door. 

When she opened the door she found Charlie leaning against the wall. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

She shook her head and stepped back from the entrance to let him in. 

"Wow, I don't think I've seen a guest cabin this clean."

"I couldn't sleep and it needed to be spruced up."

"Yeah, I haven't slept either. I want to apologize for snapping at you after the meeting I know you meant well. I'm just tired of waiting for the Aurors to do their job."

Luna walked out of the room to retrieve the board she had been working on. 

"I was thinking the same thing."

Charlie looked over the notes she had scribbled down and the map marking the locations of the killings. 

"Well, your notes are right that they haven't hit a place twice and that it appears random but you're also right that it had to have taken planning."

Luna sighed and sat on the sofa beside him. 

"That's the problem I thought this would help me find answers but it just created more questions."

"This whole situation is bizarre and doesn't make sense."

Charlie raked his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. 

She laid her hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze of reassurance. 

"We will figure it out. There's got to be something we can go on."

Luna left the room to grab some parchment out of her bag. It was time to find out what more about this legend which means asking the one person who would have all her answers, her father. 

"Do you actually believe people would kill over a legend?"

"You haven't been to the muggle world much have you? They kill over beliefs and stories all the time so it's not hard for me to believe a wizard would do the same. We know magic exists so why would a magical rose be too far fetched?"

Charlie smiled at her. 

"Well, I guess we better get that letter sent off than."

Luna walked over to Loonuar to gave him the letter and softly patted his head before he flew away. 

Weeks past filled with long nights pouring over the literature on the dragons rose her father had sent back with Loonuar in response to her last letter. They each sat on the couch reading over different accounts from centuries ago that mentioned the rose. 

"I've found it, This explains it!"

Charlie shuffled over to her side of the couch to see what she had found. 

"It says here that the best time to seek the dragon's rose is upon a dragon's death. The rose calls to their souls emitting a musical tone that if close enough can be heard upon their death, however, most are never close enough which is why most have never heard the musical tone of the dragon's rose."

Luna looked at him with a sparkle of excitement in her eyes. Seeing her hope made a warm feeling spread through him. 

"That's why they are traveling so randomly and only killing one dragon per place. They are checking off the locations till they find the one where they can hear the rose."

Charlie grabbed the book and her hand pulling her off the couch. 

"We have to go on to the council and tell them to up security in the remaining sanctuaries."

Luna pulled her hand out his grasp. 

"You should go, they will take you more seriously if I'm not with you."

Charlie saw the hurt in her eyes at her own statement. The sadness she was trying to hide angered him.

"No! You found this, they aren't going to act as if your crazy because you found the answer they couldn't find in the months the killing has been happening. " 

Luna gave him a sad smirk. 

"Yes, they will. I'm telling you it will be best if I don't go, the dragons can't risk them not believing you because of me." 

Charlie stepped closer to her and lifted her face to look at him. 

"A beautifully brilliant woman once told me that just because people think your crazy doesn't mean you're wrong!"

Luna's gorgeous silver gaze bore into his with such emotion causing a heat to stir in his stomach and groin. She grabbed the front of his shirt and gave it a gentle tug to bring his face closer to hers but stopped when his lips were inches from hers. 

"I need to know I've been reading you right. I need to know all the little touches and glances were what I hope they were."

He felt her breath on his face and saw the sadness in her eyes turning into a soft flicker of desire. His throat felt dry and his heartbeat increased as she pulled him slightly closer. 

"Charlie I need to know you want me."

His mind raced and with what to say until speaking wasn't a good enough option. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him her small soft body molding to his large hard frame. Their lips met and he felt her let out a sigh as his hands traveled over her back and cupped her ass to pull her as close as possible. 

She broke the kiss and buried her face in the nape of his neck. He pressed his lips against her ear. 

"I want you Luna Lovegood."

She kissed his neck with a soft laugh. 

"Show me."

The gentle request caused him to grin. He loved how she wasn't afraid to ask for what she wanted from him. 

"My pleasure."

Charlie grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist so he could carry her into the bedroom but stopped short when she ran her hands up the front of his shirt and leaned down to run her tongue over his bare chest being sure to look up at him as she did. 

He watched the desire in her eyes go from being a soft flicker to a roaring fire. He pulled her shirt off and laid her on top of the table beside them. Two could play the teasing game. 

He began trailing kisses from her neck till he reached the valley between her plump breasts. He twirled his tongue through the valley before climbing the side of her breast circling his tongue around her hard nipple. He heard her breath hitch when he sucked her nipple into his mouth and began to gently nip it. While his mouth was busy giving each breast equal treatment his hands slid down her ribs to play with her panty line. 

He pulled the waistband away from her skin only to release it causing the elastic to pop against her flesh till it was slightly pink making her groin louder each time he did it. 

"Charlie.."

Hearing her moan his name was driving him mad with lust. He moved his mouth off her breast and gave her a hard passionate kiss as his fingers slipped into her hot moist vagina. She bit his lip making him kiss her even harder as he moved his fingers in and out of her. 

"I want you, Charlie Weasley."

Charlie laughed softly. 

"You'll have me, baby, just not yet."

He wanted to be certain she felt how much he wanted her before he allowed himself the pleasure he was aching for. 

His lips lingered on her neck while he twirled his thumb around her clit until he heard and felt her release. He watched her body twitch and grind against his hand until she relaxed and smiled up at him with glazed eyes. 

Charlie leaned down and kissed her forehead. She sat up from the table to run her hands over his bare skin.

Her gaze dropped to his groin as she began loosening his belt. It was his turn to moan when her soft hands closed around him. Her hand slid up and down his shaft making his need for her grow more intense with each lick and stroke. 

"Luna please."

She gave him a sexy smile when she laid back down on the table and framed his hips with her legs. 

He stared at her laying out in front of him admiring his perfect view of her blushed skin and passionate gaze. He didn't take his eyes off her face as he slid inside her causing them both to moan. He placed his hands on each side of her head and began thrusting against her feeling her legs squeeze around him pushing him deeper into her. 

Charlie knew they were coming close to climaxing when she began to roughly grind against him groping his forearms and shoulders. She closed her eyes as they reached release. 

"Open your eyes baby."

Luna opened her eyes and looked up into his fiery blue gaze. 

"That's it let me see you."

Once they caught their breath Charlie picked her up from the table and carried her into the bedroom where they slept curled up together till mid-evening the next day. 

Luna awoke to his arm draped over her. The sun shining through the windows confirmed what she had suspected. It was late and people would be wondering where they were. 

"Charlie wake up we have to talk with the council."

He grumbled squinting into the sun. 

"We will in five more minutes lay back down with me. "

Luna chuckled. 

"Well, it would appear none of the Weasley boys are morning people."

Charlie glimpsed up at her. 

"How would you know that? You haven't been with any other Weasley boy, have you?"

Luna laughed again at his look of concern. 

"No, but one of my best friends is married to one and I've spoken with the others after just waking up and it's not pleasant." 

"Right, good that makes sense."

Luna smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss. 

"Come on we have to go they won't hear our case if we show up much later."

Charlie looked around the room for his pants before smiling when he remembering they were under the table.

"Let's just hope they see reason."

Luna looked over at him with a stern expression. 

"We will make them see!"

They told Charlie's boss everything and where they had to go, to Luna's surprise he thought it odd but didn't say it was impossible. Which is why he decided to go to the council meeting with them to attempt to help make them believe their findings. 

"Next case please approach the council."

Luna took a deep breath and walked around the corner with Charlie and his boss, Artemis following behind her. 

"Ah, Ms.Lovegood I thought you had been assigned to Romania. Have you started trouble there already?"

Artemis stepped forward before she could answer. 

"No Ferris she hasn't, in fact, I believe her and Mr.Weasley have found the answer to the dragon slaughters."

The council members looked from one to the other. 

"We haven't seen you grace our walls in some time Artemis." 

"I only come for the causes I believe in."

The room fell silent before the woman that had argued with Luna before her Romania assignment addressed them. 

"You may find you've allied behind the wrong people Art. We know miss Lovegood and her ideals if they can be called that."

Luna shot her a cold look of irritation. As if wanting to protect all magical creatures was such a radical idea. 

"I may not share the same thoughts as you and the rest of the wizarding world but I took an oath when I became a Magizoologist, to protect all magical creatures whether they appeared useful to the wizarding community or not. That's what I'm here to do today not beg for the approval of my ideas from the council!"

The woman's face tightened with anger. She appeared to be about to say something when Charlie stepped forward with the book and map they had made. 

"Which leads us to what we came for."

He unfolded the map and levitated it in the air for all to see before opening the book to the passage she had read the night before. 

"Some have suggested that the killings are the result of people fearing dragons but others have suggested it's due to the legend of the Dragon's Rose. Which most find far fetched- "

The councilwoman interrupted him before he could say more. 

"Far fetched doesn't even begin to describe the thought that this is about a fairy tale told to children. What kind of naive individuals do you take us for?"

Charlie cleared his throat clearly not pleased at being interrupted. 

"Didn't Voldemort kill thousands over the legend of the Elder Wand that none believed to be anything more than a fairytale told to young witches and wizards at bedtime. However, he proved its existence when he used it at the Battle of Hogwarts so let's not let being closed-minded lead us down that same path of death and destruction."

One of the counsel men stood and asked Charlie to bring him the book he held in front of him. 

"You'll see in that marked passage that in order to find the rose one must be close enough to its location during the death of a dragon. This explains why they never kill more than one dragon per sanctuary."

The man skimmed over the passage before looking up at the map marking the locations of the killings so far. 

"Well if your right then that would mean there are only four sanctuaries left that are in danger. So how do you propose we find out which is their next target?"

Luna stepped forward between Artemis and Charlie. 

"We don't have to decide. Simply reassign all the magizoologist that are no longer needed at the other sanctuaries to these four locations that's more security than any of the sanctuaries have had since this started."

The woman looked at her fellow council member with disbelief. 

"Marcus, you're not actually taking this seriously are you?"

Marcus didn't spare her a reply as he once again addressed their group. 

"Do you believe that will deter them from their quest?"

"No they won't give up now they have come too far for that but this plan might ensure we catch them before any more dragons lose their lives."

He looked around the room at his fellow council. 

"All in favor of the reassignment?"

Four of the six council members raised their hands leaving the woman and one other man gaping open-mouthed in disbelief at them. 

"Than it's decided! I expect you three to oversee this mission and put an end to this massacre at once it's gone on far too long as it is. " 

Luna looked around shocked. 

"I'm sorry sir but did you say the three of us? I've never lead a mission of any kind shouldn't someone more qualified to take my place?"

Marcus attempted to hide his smirk at the look of surprise on her face. 

"No Ms. Lovegood I believe it's high time your ideals paid off for you. Speaking of which your motion to ban the killing of the Fwooper has been granted. They may be owned with the requirement they have a silencing charm placed on them but they will no longer be allowed to be hunted."

"Thank you for seeing their value! I appreciate the council's decision. "

"We value your passion for magical creatures even if at times you could express it a bit better."

Luna felt Charlie squeeze her hand and turned to see him smiling at her as the left the council chamber. 

"Well, I hope you two are prepared for the rather large workload we have created for ourselves."

They laughed nervously. 

"Don't have much of a choice even if we aren't"

Luna smiled at them both feeling sure of herself after the meeting. 

"Come on boys we got this!"

They all apparated to each of the sanctuaries that no longer needed protection and reassigned the magizoologist to their new sanctuaries that have yet to be attacked. 

"Well, Luna that's the last of them. We better be right about this or the council will have our ass."

Luna walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. 

"We are right I can feel we are." 

He took her hand and apparated back to the Romanian sanctuary to gather their belongings. They too had been assigned to each take a location till the killers were caught. 

"Which do you want then? Artemis is taking the Sweden sanctuary and the council has someone covering Wales. Therefore that leaves Hungary and Norway. "

"Oh, I'm taking Hungary I'm overdue for a thaw out after being here for so long."

"Hey now Romania isn't always cold and it's gorgeous here."

"That may be true but it's cold now and I need some heat."

Charlie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. 

"Here I thought my heat was enough for you."

Luna smirked and kissed him. 

"You have the best heat love but I won't say no to some sunlight."

He leaned down and kissed her again. 

"What's going to happen after all this?"

Luna had been wondering the same thing since the other night. 

"I don't really know. Your life is in Romania but mine is never just in one place I go wherever the creatures need me."

"Do you think we could figure something out for us?"

"I believe anythings possible."

Charlie hugged her close to him before grabbing his bag off the bed and apparating to Norway. 

Luna missed him In the weeks that passed even though they constantly wrote to each other. It wasn't until several weeks of living in Hungary that she received news from Artemis that the killers had been captured. They had been caught attempting to kill one of the oldest Swedish short snouts that lived in the sanctuary. 

The killers admitted they were hunting for the Dragon's Rose and were sentenced to Azkaban the three men had no love lost for dragons since they all had lost family to them at one point or another. 

Though their admittance to seeking the rose caused several people to question if in fact it did exist but Luna was thankful nobody knew one way or the other. Some legends deserved to remain just that. There was enough destructive magic in the world without a rose that held that much power. 

It had been months since everything had gone back to normal or as normal as usual and she still wore the necklace because she held a soft spot in her heart for the legend that had brought her and Charlie together. 

They had decided since Charlie had a stable location that she would travel where she was needed but call Romania home. She loved coming home to him after a long trip and seeing him light up. She never knew she wanted a stable home until she had one with Charlie. It always made her smile when she would awake with him wrapped around her in the morning or when she saw him caring for the dragons. 

Luna was sitting on the porch watching the sunset when she saw Artemis walking towards her with what appeared to be a letter. 

"Hey, Art! I haven't seen you since I've been back this time. How have you been?"

"I'm great Luna how was the trip to Australia?" 

"It was great! It's such a gorgeous place."

"Here, Charlie asked me to deliver this." 

She took the letter from him and quickly read it over finding it strange that Charlie would ask him to give it to her instead of doing it himself. 

"Well, it seems I have to go. It was good to see you."

She rose from the porch swing and headed to Spikes enclosure which is what they had jokingly come to call the Horntail after a discussion about wanting a dog. 

When she finally arrived she saw Charlie pacing back and forth in front of the enclosure, Spike laid idly by watching him looking just as confused as she was. 

"What's going on love?"

Charlie looked over at her coming up the hill and took her hand. 

"I felt this was the most appropriate place."

"For what?"

Charlie knelt down to one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. Luna's eyes grew wide as she looked down at him holding the gold ring. 

"The night I met you sneaking out to see Spike I knew you were going to be a wonderful Magizoologist just like you said you would be. What I didn't know was that I'd come to love your quick wit and sass. You aren't afraid to fight for what you believe in and I love you for it. So Luna Lovegood will you marry me?"

Luna gawked at him speechlessly as tears began to well up in her eyes causing to blur out of focus. 

"Absolutely!"

Charlie slid the ring on her outstretched hand and covered her face in kisses. 

"I love you, Charlie Weasley."

~Epilogue~

Luna watched as the children played with the baby dragons laying in their father's lap. Her oldest Falkor held his baby sister's hand trying to show her how to gently pet them. 

"Mama look they are trying to breathe fire already!"

Falkor quickly pulled her away. 

"Careful Norwegian Ridgebacks learn to blow fire sooner than most dragons."

Charlie's look of pride at his son's dragon knowledge made her smile. The children had taken after him in so many ways but the most obvious was their love for dragons they never looked at them in fear only with the loving wonder their father did. 

Charlie stood and gently placed the baby ridgebacks into the sanctuary with their mother before walking over with a child in each arm to where Luna stood leaning on the fence watching them. 

"Aren't the pretty mama?"

She took her daughter from him and gave her a peck on the head. 

"Yes, Ember they are quite majestic."

Charlie leaned over and gently kissed her before grabbing her hand. 

"Ready to go home my love?"

Luna smiled at him. 

"Absolutely."


End file.
